


Nothing But A Dream

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Non Consensual, Orgasm, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another fic I wrote for Kink Bingo over at DreamWidth.  I picked the 'sleepy/unconscious' square for this one.  </p><p>This takes place post-apocalypse so Nick and Ellis are living together and such.  Nick has a very vivid, sexual dream in which he takes out his frustrations on a sleeping Ellis.  I flagged this as rape/non-con because well, you can't exactly voice consent while you're asleep.  There is no rape within, just non-consensual use of someone as a masturbatory device.</p><p>Nick/Ellis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was written earlier this year (2012).

Nick had been dreaming.  He didn’t dream too often, but when he did, the dreams were usually quite intense.  And they became even more intense after having lived through the nightmare which was the green flu outbreak.  But he wasn’t currently in the firm grip of a realistic rendering of the past, one that would normally cause him to wake up in a drenching, cold, shivering sweat.  No, this was a much, _much_ different type of dream.

 

In this particular scenario, he believed that he was balls-deep in the warmth of his lover who was sleeping next to him.  It seemed so real, as if he really was driving into his partner with each harsh thrust, and moaning softly into his ear with each forced exhale.  The way that Ellis gasped and clutched at the mattress, bucking back to take more of him inside… How could it be anything else but reality? Little did he know that he was in fact just having a very, _very_ lifelike dream. 

 

Or at least, it wasn’t too long before he discovered this disappointing reality.  He groaned loudly both in his dream and in real life, in response to a very rough roll of his hips, and the noise unfortunately woke himself up from his slumber.

 

“What the…?” Nick murmured in confusion as his eyes opened slowly and he gradually regained consciousness.  He quickly realized as he became more alert that the vivid images of pounding his lover into the mattress were nothing but part of a fleeting dream.

 

“Tits,” he muttered softly as he dragged a hand through his dark hair.  It had been such a _nice_ dream, and it had seemed oh _so_ real.  He gave a frustrated glance over to his bed partner, who was currently snoozing away, oblivious to what had been happening in Nick’s mind.  Despite all that they had been through in the past, Ellis was somehow always able to sleep soundly.  Because of his tendency to sleep like a log, it was usually a bit of a chore to wake the mechanic up in the morning for work.

 

His groin gave a throb of arousal, reminding him of the scenario that he had been visualizing earlier, and he shook his head in disbelief.  Wasn’t he a bit too old to be having dreams like this?  Especially since he and Ellis had quite a _healthy_ sex life.  Well, at least healthy enough so that fantasies like these shouldn’t crop up in his subconscious.

 

Nick sighed softly as he flopped back down onto the mattress, resting on his back to gaze up at the dark ceiling.  He turned enough to catch a glance of the digital alarm clock and saw that it was still rather early.  He doubted that his partner would be thrilled about being woken up for a romp, considering that Ellis had to work in the morning.  _If_ he could even rouse him from slumber. 

 

He gave a little grunt as he moved his hand to slip it into the front of his boxer shorts, resigning himself to having to ‘finish up’ on his own.  There was no way that he’d be able to get back to sleep this worked up.  As he wrapped his fingers around his rigid length, muttering when he discovered how slick it was, he let his gaze settle upon his sleeping lover.  The kid looked so innocent, his body gently moving with each inhale of breath, and his mouth gaping open ever so slightly.

 

 _He’s probably drooling onto his pillow,_ Nick thought to himself with a snort as he gave his dick a stroke.  He sighed a little at the stimulation, and his focus moved down lower upon the youngster’s body, particularly where the swell of his ass was just barely covered by his blanket.  He hummed as he eyed Ellis’ rump, dragging his hand up his length as he thought back to his dream, visualizing what he could remember from the hazy images.

 

“God, if only you were awake,” he mumbled quietly as he recalled the illusion, giving himself another stroke, a little rougher this time, while he settled back into the fantasy.  Nick closed his eyes and moved his fingers slightly faster, squeezing a bit harder around his shaft as he imagined that he was submerged inside that tight warmth that he knew so well. He moaned softly as he worked at his cock, picturing himself pounding into the youngster, and it didn’t take long for him to get back to the state that he was in before he was woken up.

 

“Fuck, Ellis,” Nick got out with a quiet grunt as he bucked up into his hand gently, trying not to wake up his sleeping lover with too much unnecessary movement, but goddamn, he wanted _more._   He opened his eyes to look over at Ellis once again, but this time with more hunger, with more _need._   He gave his lips a lick as he let his lusty gaze focus back onto the kid’s ass, and he reached his non-occupied hand out towards it.  “Why do you have to be so goddamn hot?” He growled as he shifted a bit, moving himself closer to Ellis’ unconscious body.

 

Nick let his fingers graze lightly over his partner’s clothed behind, feeling the firm muscles through the thin fabric of his boxer shorts, and Ellis continued to sleep soundly even when he gave his rump a little grope.  He gave himself a firm stroke, followed by another and then another as his other hand smoothed over the curves of the kid’s ass, imagining himself buried deep in that tight heat between the mechanic’s strong thighs.  “Ellis… If you only knew how crazy you make me,” he breathed in a growl as he continued to work himself up, and he allowed his fingers to creep underneath his lover’s underwear so that he could touch his skin, the soft hairs on his upper thighs tickling his fingertips ever so slightly.  He chuckled a bit after he had exhaled the words, since he was pretty sure that his partner knew _exactly_ how much he drove him crazy, both in the sack, and out.  And it’s not like he was expecting a reply from the other man, seeing as he was pretty much out for the count.

 

When Ellis still didn’t stir from the gentle touches, sleeping as soundly as ever, Nick got an idea.  It was probably a stupid idea, but against his better judgment and the fact that arousal was currently hazing his sensibilities, he went for it anyway.  He moved as quietly as he could, pulling his hand out from his underwear so that he could use it for balance, and started to clamber on top of his slumbering partner.  All he got from Ellis was a little snore in response as he moved, willing himself to creep lightly while he crawled over his partner, so that he wouldn’t wake up the young mechanic by inadvertently jabbing him with a limb.  He had done things in his past that required the utmost stealth, much more than the task at hand, so this was a piece of cake in comparison. 

 

“It’s dangerous that you can sleep this _damn_ hard,” he warned lowly with a little laugh, settling himself behind the other man as if he was getting in position to ‘spoon’ him.  But spooning wasn’t exactly what he had in mind.  Nick pressed himself against Ellis, draping an arm around the kid’s bed sheet-covered back, and then nestled his groin up against that thinly-covered rear end.  He gave a little experimental roll of his hips, pleased with how the cloth dragged over his cock to cause some friction, and he hummed softly at the stimulation.  He stilled himself for a moment just to see if the movement would wake his partner up, and he grinned in the darkness of the bedroom when Ellis didn’t move a muscle.

 

“Yeah… It won’t take long like this,” Nick practically purred as he ground up against his sleeping lover again, imagining that he was taking his partner just like in his dream; his length straining inside of his own underwear as he quickly fell back into his fantasy.   He repeated the motion again and again, effectively rutting against the younger man like some sort of oversexed animal, pre-cum seeping through the front of his boxers as his arousal grew more intense.

 

“Oh _fuck, Ellis_ ,” he moaned into his lover’s back, his gravelly voice muffled by the comforter covering the warm body that he was pressing into and rubbing up against.  At this point, he didn’t even _care_ if Ellis woke up to discover him shamelessly humping against his body.  With the way that his torso clenched at the promise of release, and how his mind was firmly entrenched in the fantasy that he was indeed fucking the mechanic at that moment, he was too far gone now to worry about a little bit of embarrassment.  He was pretty sure that he had done some things in the past that were far, _far_ worse and much more humiliating.  But those were the furthest thoughts in his mind at that point in time. 

 

He really just needed to _get off_.  And with each rotation of his hips in which he imagined that he was driving deep into that warm, taut body, he was getting closer and closer to completion.  Nick pictured Ellis writhing under him and begging for more, pleading with those gorgeous blue eyes of his to fuck him harder, to _really_ pound into him.  And _fuck_ did that thought get him going, his abdomen tightening in warning of his impending climax.

 

“Yeah… I’m going to really give it to you,” he growled softly in promise, rocking hard against his lover, Ellis’ body shaking lightly at the movement.  “I’m going to fill you up just how you like me to, how always you beg me to,” Nick continued on, his body tensing as he crept closer to the edge, the friction upon his stiff length now nearly unbearable.   It wouldn’t take much more to set him off.

 

While Nick ground his erection into his lover’s backside, his breaths segueing into pants with the exertion, and quite preoccupied by the forthcoming pleasure he was about to experience, he failed to notice the slight motion of his partner moving underneath the comforter as he was finally roused from slumber.

 

“N-Nick?”  Ellis mumbled drowsily when he stirred from his sleep, rubbing at his eyes as he poked out from under the fluffy comforter.   He was a little bit confused when he felt something moving behind him as he started to become more aware of his surroundings.  “What’re ya doin’?”

 

The sound of Ellis’ voice quickly snapped Nick out of his fantasy, and he immediately ceased his movement, pulling away from his partner, but he wasn’t able to stop his orgasm.  “Oh God… I…” He blurted out, but it was too late, and his hips stuttered involuntarily as he came, sticky, warm fluid spurting out and filling the inside of his boxer shorts.  He bit down hard on his lip as he held back a groan, closing his eyes and trying to hide the pleasure that washed over his body at that moment. 

 

“Are ya all right?” Ellis asked with concern when Nick was unable to finish his sentence, and he tried to peer at the older man over his shoulder through the darkness, trying to gauge whether he should be worried or not.  “I thought I felt the bed movin’.”

 

Nick inhaled a few deep, quiet breaths through his nose as he attempted to calm himself.  He had hoped that he would have been able to enjoy that orgasm a _little_ bit more, but he hadn’t counted on the kid actually waking up at such an inopportune time.  But _shit_ , it felt pretty damn good anyway.  “I was ah… just turning over,” he lied in response, doing his best to keep his voice steady so as not to rouse Ellis’ suspicions.

 

Ellis yawned after hearing Nick’s explanation, and gave a little stretch.  “I think I know what you were doin’,” he said teasingly as he moved to scratch his stomach.

 

“Y-Yeah?” Nick asked with a slight waver in his voice, cursing to himself, thinking that the kid had found him out after all.  “What’s that?”  He squirmed slightly, the mess in his boxer shorts gradually getting more cool and uncomfortable as the minutes slipped by.

 

“You were tryin’ to cuddle with me,” Ellis accused with a grin.  “Don’t try an’ deny it now.”

 

Nick sighed internally in relief, his secret safe for now.  “You got me there, kiddo,” he admitted, figuring that he’d go ahead and let the other man think that he was right.  It was better than trying to explain to the youngster that he had actually been _getting off_ by rutting against him like some over-hormonal teenager.

 

“I knew it,” Ellis said matter-of-factly as he snuggled back into his pillow and sheets, pleased that he had figured it out.  Nick wasn’t much of a cuddler at all, so when the older man voluntarily showed affection towards him, he was eager to take it.  “Well, come on now,” he coaxed when he didn’t feel Nick’s arms draw around him right away.

 

“I uh… I gotta go piss first,” Nick easily fibbed, needing a reason, _any_ reason to get up and get cleaned up before he even thought about touching the younger man.  Things would only get more awkward if Ellis somehow discovered the tacky substance in his underwear.

 

Ellis chuckled at the response.  “Go on then, I’ll be here waitin’.  We don’t want a mess in the bed now, do we?”  He joked.

 

 _If only the kid knew,_ he thought with amusement as he laughed and rolled over to slide out of the bed.  “Yeah, we sure don’t.  I’ll be right back, all right sport?”  Nick reassured as he stood upright and then as a second thought, he leaned over the bed and ruffled Ellis’ hair affectionately.

 

“Uh huh,” Ellis replied with a happy murmur at the contact, sighing as he squeezed his pillow.

 

Nick smiled down at the shape of his partner before he turned towards the bathroom.  He was pretty damn sure that Ellis would already be fast asleep by the time he got back.  But he planned on keeping his promise, and when he got back into bed he was going to ensure that he nuzzled up to his lover before falling back into slumber himself.


End file.
